Forum:If you could rewrite the fiction
With the He-Man and ThundarCats reboots, I have been thinking about how to make the show cooler. Dont get me wrong, I like this show, but it suffers from being a kid's cartoon: toned-downed violence, no sensuality (not even in innuendos - what kind of pervert makes a cartoon without sexual innuendos?), main characters with good moral standards, and overly simple plot (the only thing its missing, is a stupid PSA at the end). I would make it like a Fire and Ice or Heavy Metal version of itself. As neat and elaborate the characters designs of the new ThunderCats are, I would prefer to have the characters look like something from a Frank Frazetta painting, then the usual modern fantasy look (the sort you see in World of Warcraft or 4th edition D&D). Thundarr will still be a shameless Conan-clone, but I would not make him the same stubborn, simple-minded brute. I would make him a sullen character with a dry wit, who lost his tribe and family to a wizard attack, before becoming enslave by Arial's evil stepfather. He his smarter then most people (including the viewers) would figure from him. He would have a simple fur loincloth, a battle-harness that emits a Hilzmen-styled personal forcefield (that would allow him to rush into battle without fretting over range weapons, but still makes him vulnerable to simple melee weapons), and he sports a long ponytail. Arial is a naive and sheltered princess, who's knowledge of the outside world was based on old history books. She is younger and a bit bratty. She is in love with Thundarr, and is overt about it - he shrugs her off. When she talks about history, Thundarr is uninterested as it is usually irrelevant to the situation at hand. She also have to deal with romantic rivals, from the River Pirate Queen Kordon, to the warrior-woman Cinda - they crop-up on occasion. She would sport a draping silk loincloth, and have a bikini-top, if not topless (woohoo!). Ookla still plays out the same, but is from an honor-bound culture, and follows Thundarr for a life-debt (making him more of a Chewbacca-clone). Gemini is one-half an evil tyrant, and one-half misguided "Kindly King". The original good-half was just a soft-spoken asshole, but this one really believes he his doing good for goodness sake. This version would also have powerful warriors and scientists who build mighty empires without magic-use - they built or found technology that give them an edge in battle. The history of the disaster and the source of the magic would be left as a mystery, until it is slowly revealed in the curse of the series (A rogue dwarf-planet passes by the Earth, and gets trapped in an elongated orbit - passing it by every so many decades. This second moon devastated a futuristic civilization, and brought magic on Earth. Trapped inside the rogue dwarf-planet is an alien eldrich-god akin to Cthulhu - it is the source of all magic!). Malcadon 02:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... I like the designs, but yeah it would gain something by not being G rated. One thing that bugged me was that the main chars were always the same. even to the point where only ONE episode(Last train to doomsday) requires any knowledge of previous eps.... Sure stand alone eps are cool, but so are recurring villains. I prefer the idea that people with magic are kinda like mutants with psionic powers, and that most peices of magical equipment are really superscience of some sort. In several eps we DID see wizards(such as Octagon) who augmented their otherwise mediocre abilities with tech. Actually, it's possible Octagon had no magic power of his own and used tech to simulate it. It'd be cool seeing different types of wizards go at it.--Marhawkman 03:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC)